narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature Poisons
The poison is based off of the nature transformation circle and is used by the shifting sand squadron. The flower produces the poison while the stalk produces the antidote and each ones effects are increased meaning a faster and more painful death if the wrong antidote is used e.g. blue poison is strengthened by the stalks of the green and yellow while the red and blue have no effect and the brown will negate the poison. This means that mixing the poisons can have worse results causing it to be almost incurable if it is gotten wrong two times. Flowers locations The flowers are found commonly alll across the world meaning the antidotes are not to hard to find, however to make the poison one must first find the deserts fury or deserts hatred. These two flowers are only found in a special cave found near the puppet estate and the dangerous point cliff islands found to the east of the Land of Water. The blue plant is found near water in swamps or other wet places. The red plant is found in hot areas such as the desert or areas that are always affected by the sun. The green plant is found in forests or in places where wind is present. The yellow plant is found on high places such as mountains. The brown plant is only found underground. Poisons To make the poison one must locate one of the flowers and then mix it in the water found at Furies Grotto in a special cave found near the deserts fury cave. The flowers must be shreded and the stalks removed then mixed in the water in furies grotto. When the flower and the desert plant have been mixed together in the water the poison must be left alone for two days before being complete. Only after it is complete can the poisons be mixed allowing for a more devestating effect. Blue Plant The blue stalk counters the red flowers poison and the blue flowers poison is countered by the brown plants stalk while the yellow and green flowers poisons are strengthened by it. The blue flower represents water. Red Plant The red stalk counters the green flowers poison and the red flowers poison is countered by the blue plants stalk while the yellow and brown flowers poisons are strengthened by it. The red flower represents fire. Green Plant The green stalk counters the yellow flowers poison and the green flowers poison is countered by the red plants stalk while the blue and brown flowers poisons are strengthened by it. The green flower represents wind. Yellow Plant The yellow stalk counters the brown flowers poison and the yellow flowers poison is countered by the green plants stalk while the blue and red flowers poisons are strengthened by it. The yellow flower represents lightning. Brown Plant The brown stalk counters the blue flowers poison and the brown flowers poison is countered by the yellow plants stalk while the red and green flowers poisons are strengthened by it. The brown flower represents earth.